


Take My Soul and Make It Undone

by sailingonstardust



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Stormpilot, virgin!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingonstardust/pseuds/sailingonstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be the one, be the one,<br/>To take my soul and make it undone,<br/>Be the one, be the one,<br/>To take me home and show me the sun,<br/>I know, I know,<br/>You can bring the fire, I can bring the bones,<br/>I know, I know,<br/>You'll make the fire, my bones will make it grow<br/>- Hometown: Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Soul and Make It Undone

The fingers on Finn’s hips felt electric as they slid up under his – no, Poe’s – shirt, and began to tug it off of his trembling body. He was sat in Poe’s lap, his erection uncomfortable in the confines of his pants. The ex-stormtrooper made a soft noise of protest as Poe pulled away from his mouth to tug the t-shirt over his head, only to be met with a decidedly unmanly giggle when it got stuck on Finn’s chin. He swatted Poe’s hands away playfully and took the shirt off himself, which only made Poe laugh harder, the sound causing even more warmth to bubble up in his chest. By the time Finn was rid of the top, Poe was burying his face in the crook of the younger man’s shoulder as his body shook with laughter.  
  
“Come on man, it wasn’t that funny,” Finn protested, somewhat breathlessly from their proximity and where this was going. He felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Poe said, attempting to collect himself as he pulled away from Finn’s shoulder so he could look at him once again. “You just should’ve seen the look on your face.”

At that Finn couldn’t help but roll his eyes in fondness and blush a bit more at the look of adoration on Poe’s face. He didn’t think he could handle any more of that stare, so he titled his head down to once again press his lips to Poe’s.

Kissing, he was good at. He had had an excellent teacher and plenty of practice, but anything more was beyond Finn’s expertise. Sure he knew the dictionary definition of sexual intercourse, but that had never been explained as something pleasurable, but rather as a chore that would be carried out by troopers who reached a certain age. To Finn, sex had always been a means of reproduction, nothing more. Judging by the bulge in his pants, this was yet another thing the First Order had lied about.

Finn didn’t think the sensation of Poe’s lips against his could ever get old. The way the pilot’s tongue would slide so effortlessly between his parted lips, the movement of his hands scratching gently along his bare back, the noises Poe would make when Finn sucked on his bottom lip – it all made Finn feel as if he were submerged in something terrifying but wonderful, something he could never come back from even if he wanted to.

No, he didn’t think it could get better than this. That was, until he shifted to get a more comfortable angle and his erection rubbed against Poe’s and _oh, hell that felt good. _Beneath him Poe gasped, pulling away slightly from Finn’s mouth.__

“I… that…” Finn stuttered, his brain short-circuiting from surprise and pleasure. He finally settled on “wow”. 

Poe laughed a breathy, smitten laugh. “Is that… what you want? I don’t want to push you too far too fast; you just say the words and I’ll stop or go.”

Finn felt intense desire course through him and nodded his head, whispering a “Please, I… I want to do this. With you.”

That permission was all it took for Poe to once again press his lips against the ex-stormtrooper’s and gently push him backwards until Finn lay flat on the bed on the far side of their shared room. The sheets felt cool on Finn’s back, but the heat of Poe on top of him was all-encompassing. It felt as if a part of him had been missing his entire life, and with Poe pressed against him like this he was finally whole. It felt like he had never been safer in his entire life. It felt like he could take on the First Order, like he could restore peace and prosperity to the galaxy so long as Poe was there beside him.

It felt right, something Finn hadn’t ever truly felt in his life.

It wasn’t long before Poe moved on from his mouth to other areas Finn didn’t know could ever feel that good. He started at his chin, kissing his way up the younger man’s jawline. At the shell of Finn’s ear Poe began to use his tongue once more. Finn gasped in surprise as an electric sensation shot through his core straight to his erection.

Eventually Poe was on the move again, this time shifting down to Finn’s collarbone. Until now Finn had been fairly quiet, a fact the young man was quite proud of, but then again, until now Poe hadn’t been using his teeth. The first bite had taken him by surprise and Finn moaned and dug his nails into the taut skin on Poe’s back. The sting felt weirdly amazing, and it was even better when Poe began to lick the sensitive skin to soothe it. The most Finn could do was press his head into the mattress beneath him and cling to Poe, noises now falling from his mouth freely. This would have embarrassed him if it weren’t for the little grunts between bites that Poe made as if in encouragement. 

It suddenly occurred to Finn that he should really be doing something other than clinging onto Poe like his life depended on it, but he didn’t want to do anything wrong or weird. His attention was drawn to the wavy mass of hair tickling his nose, and decided that that was a safe thing to try as he already knew Poe enjoyed it when he pulled it – a fact discovered from their many make-out sessions. With slightly trembling hands Finn wove his fingers through Poe’s hair, tugging just the way the man liked it.

The effect was instantaneous. With a loud moan Poe lifted his head, eyes closed in pleasure. Finn couldn’t help the smirk that rose to his face, loving that he could make Poe feel good just as the pilot was doing for him.

Poe opened his eyes and met Finn’s gaze, then dipped his head. Before he could realize what was happening Poe’s tongue was gliding across one of Finn’s dark nipples and taking it into his mouth. Finn cried out and buried his hands deeper in Poe’s mussed up hair. He couldn’t help it, it just felt _so good. _Poe was pinching at one nipple while he sucked and bit at the other, and the sensation made Finn’s cock twitch involuntarily. He really wished he would stop blushing, but at least it wouldn’t be noticeable to Poe in the semi-darkness.__

“Ahh, stars Poe, that’s – ahh,” Was all the man managed to choke out as he writhed beneath the best pilot in the Resistance’s ministrations. “Poe, please,” Finn begged, not entirely certain what he was begging for. Relief, he supposed, but that wasn’t quite right. More like… release. It felt as if Poe was feeding a forest fire inside of him that licked at his skin with fiery tendrils, trying to get out.

The pilot lifted his head from Finn’s chest and smirked. Finn was just coherent enough to notice the look and take it as a challenge. If Poe thought he was the only one capable of making his partner squirm and cry out, he was sorely mistaken. Sure Finn was inexperienced, but when had that ever stopped him?

Deftly Finn flipped them over, a lifetime of stormtrooper training apparently coming in handy in bed. The smirk on Poe’s face morphed into an ‘o’ of surprise, and then into a grin that did things to Finn’s head. Without a word the pilot scooched back on the bed and bared his neck enticingly to Finn. For a moment the younger man faltered, the fact that he really didn’t know what would make Poe feel good finally hitting him. But Finn would never let it be said that he was a coward, so with a deep breath he leaned forward and pinched Poe’s nipples between his fingers as the pilot had done to him and licked over the man’s collarbone.

Poe hummed in what Finn assumed was pleasure. Stars, he was nervous – he just hoped Poe wouldn’t notice, though Finn knew that was a far flung wish. Anyone with an eye could probably see the way his hands trembled and the heavy rise and fall of his chest that was due to equal parts nerves and arousal. Still he carried on, determined to pull the same noises from Poe that he had just been making himself moments ago.

“That’s – ahh – that’s good, buddy,” Poe said, grasping at Finn’s shoulders.

“Yeah?” Finn couldn’t help but question. He was relieved that at least he wasn’t making a _complete _fool of himself.__

“Yeah,” Poe smiled and lifted his torso to meet Finn’s mouth with his own. At first it was a clash of teeth with both of them smiling into it, but quickly it became heated once again. For the first time Finn paid full attention to the press of Poe’s cock against his leg, realizing just how badly each of them needed this.

“Poe,” Finn said huskily between kisses. “Poe, we need to get rid of our pants.”

“I’m on it,” Finn heard the pilot respond, and suddenly a cold rush of air replaced the spot where Poe’s body had been beneath him moments ago. The man turned to watch as Poe stood at the side of the bed and untied his standard issue pajama pants, letting them fall to the ground. He kicked his legs out of the bottoms and looked to Finn. He seemed confident, yet there was something underneath the façade, something that asked ‘Am I good enough? Do you like me?’

Finn shook his head and bit his lip in fond exasperation and slid his own bottoms off and threw them to the floor. All that remained now between this and complete vulnerability was their undergarments which were, of course, Resistance issued, and were solid white and skin tight. Finn felt his face heat up and he didn’t dare look at Poe’s erection beneath the thin fabric. For his part, Poe seemed to detect the younger man’s embarrassment and moved to once again sit on the bed, this time in front of Finn with his calves tucked under his thighs.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said, cupping Finn’s jaw in his hand. “We’ll only go as far as you’re comfortable with.”

 Finn looked up then, meeting Poe’s honest gaze. “I want this,” he said with as much conviction as he could, “it’s just… overwhelming is all. But it’s okay – more than okay, actually, because I’m with you.”

Finn watched as Poe blinked, his eyes suddenly glassy. “Are you crying?” he asked, hoping desperately that he hadn’t said the wrong thing.

“Nah,” Poe grinned, “I think I’m just allergic to you. My chest feels like it’s about to float away whenever you do anything, and now this? Maybe we shouldn’t be too close to each other…” 

Finn sighed, playing along. “If you insist,” he said, shifting as if he were about to get off the bed and put his clothes back on. Poe’s loose grasp around his wrist tethered him.

“Well, I guess a little longer wouldn’t hurt,” Poe said, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Finn’s underwear. Finn watched, mesmerized, as Poe swallowed, his adams apple bobbing up and down. “May I?” he asked, serious once again. Finn nodded. 

Quickly, but not hastily, Poe rid Finn of his underwear, sliding them down his thighs and tossing them over the edge of the bed with the rest of their clothes. Finn had never felt so exposed in his life. 

Poe’s gaze raked down the younger man’s body. He looked like he was parched, and drinking in the sight of Finn’s body was the only thing that could satisfy him. It made Finn shiver. Finally the pilot’s gaze landed on Finn’s erect cock, precome leaking from the tip. Finn felt the urge to cover himself up, but he resisted. He would let Poe have his fill of him if that was what the pilot wanted.

“Stars, Finn, you’re kriffing beautiful,” Poe said reverently, his fingers twitching in the sheets at his sides as if he wanted nothing more than to touch the dark man before him.

Finn blushed even deeper, if that was even possible at this point. Looks had never really been a concern for the man, after all stormtroopers were basically covered in identical armor day in and day out. Yet Finn wouldn’t deny that the honesty that spilled from Poe’s mouth as the man all but worshipped him was intoxicating.

“Now it’s your turn,” Finn breathed, unable to handle anymore of Poe’s adoring gaze on his bare body. He reached forward to slide his fingers between the waistband of Poe’s underwear and the hot skin of his hips. He felt the pilot’s gaze burning into him as he tugged down the garment. He didn’t dare look up and meet his eyes for fear he’d come right on the spot. Honestly Finn was quite surprised he had lasted this long; he felt as if he was floating and falling all at once, a sensation which seemed like it should be uncomfortable but was mostly just overwhelmingly pleasurable. And Poe hadn’t even touched him yet…

The sight of Poe Dameron’s leaking cock sent heat pooling in Finn’s gut and he felt himself get impossibly harder. He was naked in bed with Poe Dameron, best pilot in the Resistance and poster star for Resistance recruitment. But more than that, he was naked in bed with Poe Dameron, the man who offered him his first real name, the man who gave him something when he had never owned anything of his own, the man who was one of Finn’s best friends. And kriffing hell if he wasn’t in love with him in that moment, looking at him sitting across from him on the bed with nothing but awe and desire etched on his face.

The overwhelming need to touch and be touched rushed over Finn, and he didn’t think he could wait any longer. “Can we get to touching now?” he blurted out, and he would have regretted his bluntness if it weren’t for the laugh Poe let out.

“Yeah, buddy. Sure thing,” The man laughed breathily and moved to plant a loving kiss on Finn’s lips. Gradually he pushed the younger man down so he was once again lying flat on the mattress with Poe on hands and knees atop him.

There was no touching at all this time, just the tantalizing heat that radiated from Poe’s body as he glided down over Finn’s, one clear goal in mind. Poe settled between Finn’s muscled calves, massaging his thighs with his thumbs and pressing his legs wider. The pilot’s hot breath ghosting over his member was too much and Finn couldn’t help the groan of frustration he let out and the way his hips bucked up, seeking contact. Poe chuckled and set his mouth on his cock and suddenly Finn was plunged into absolute, pure bliss.

Finn cried out in pleasure. Poe’s mouth was hot and wet around his cock and Finn grasped blindly at the sheets underneath him, searching for something, anything to cling to and tether himself so he wouldn’t just float away out of sheer bliss.

The sensation of Poe’s tongue swirling around the head of Finn’s cock was too much, and Finn knew he wouldn’t last long like this. He had to actively keep from bucking up into the heat of Poe’s mouth. Finally the pilot placed a hand against Finn’s hip to hold him relatively still. When Poe’s other hand wrapped around the base of his cock and enveloped the member in searing heat entirely, Finn’s world narrowed down to a single point. 

He moaned, shouting “Poe I’m gonna – I’m gonna come!”

“You can let go, I’ve got you,” Poe said after pulling off of Finn’s cock slightly only to return moments later and _suck. _That was the end of Finn’s last shred of control.__

He let out a whine and came, his mouth open in a silent cry and eyes screwed shut. It felt like he had been hit by a jumpspeeder, like he was dying and Poe’s grip on him was the only thing tethering him to this life.

Poe guided him through the aftershocks as he swallowed all of what Finn gave and only stopped when Finn let out a whimper. He was so sensitive it almost hurt. Poe lifted his head and Finn noticed a dribble of come on his chin which the pilot swiped off with the back of his hand. Then he shifted to lie beside Finn and wrap his arms around him, placing tender kisses to his jaw. Finn felt as if he could drift off to sleep, and he was about to when he noticed the press of Poe’s still hard cock against his leg.

“You still haven’t finished,” He observed dumbly, but Poe waved him away.

“Don’t worry about it, buddy, I’ll take care of it later.”

“Like hell you will,” Finn replied, turning over so he and Poe were chest to chest. “I want to make you feel like that too,” He said honestly, and Poe smiled. 

“If that’s what you want I certainly won’t stop you,” The pilot responded, and Finn nodded as he began to sit up. 

“I don’t really know what to do though…” He admitted. “I mean I know the basics, obviously, but I don’t really know, you know?”

Poe smiled and sat up so he was sitting next to Finn, their legs intertwined in a knot. “I’ll walk you through it,” He said, taking Finn’s hand in his own and guiding it toward his leaking member.

The two did not break eye contact as Finn’s hand took hold of Poe’s cock. The pilot’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft moan. “I’m close already, it’s not gonna take much,” He told Finn. “Here,” he said, “spit on your hand a little and rub like this.”

Finn did as he was told and stroked Poe’s member the way he had just been shown. At first he felt awkward, but quickly he found a rhythm that made Poe wrap his arms tight around Finn’s waist and throw his head back as he elicited a string of loud moans.

“Oh kriff, Finn…” He trailed. “Finn I’m so close, please…” The pace at which the man rutted into Finn’s hand quickened and his final warning before Poe came was the feeling of the pilot’s fingernails digging into the soft flesh on his sides.

Finn didn’t think he had ever seen anything as beautiful as the sight before him. Granted he hadn’t seen all that much of the galaxy (in fact, he had seen very little), yet he was pretty sure nothing could compare to the look of pure ecstasy on Poe’s face right now. He bit his lip as he came and Finn was slightly concerned he’d end up making it bleed. The man looked positively wrecked, and Finn felt a surge of pride in his chest that he had been the one to make him feel that way.

Hot, sticky come now coated Finn’s hand yet he did not stop his ministrations to Poe’s cock until the man came to and laid down exhaustedly in a heap on the bed. Finn grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and wiped off his hand as best he could before following suit.

They held each other close and intertwined their fingers between their sated bodies. Poe hummed contentedly. “Hey, Finn?” he questioned, his voice still husky. Finn could only see the outline of his features in the darkness and he tilted his head forward to press a lazy kiss to his lips.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Finn froze for a moment before grinning and letting out a huff of laughter through his nose. “I know,” he smiled, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut, so I hope I did these two justice! I couldn't help but ship them like crazy after seeing TFA! Here's to hoping they'll be the first canononically same sex couple in Star Wars \o/
> 
> Comments always brighten my day :) Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
